


A Fate Worse Than Death

by TheRavenMocker



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust and Cherri are great friends to have, Betrayal, Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Conflict, M/M, Main character is bad at feelings, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, References to Drugs, Singer OC, Substance Abuse, dark shit, do people want smut? let me kno, idk - Freeform, shit will hit the fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenMocker/pseuds/TheRavenMocker
Summary: Camila lost everything in life and that didn’t change in death. She became a lost soul who didn’t care for redemption. The only thing that mattered to her was the rush and the pain that followed it.----------------------Camila was on her way to becoming one of the most popular singers in hell. However due to her personal circumstances she can't bring herself to be happy about it. Though odd connections and events, the young imp demon finds herself mixed up with the Hazbin Gang and a coup to take over hell.Nothing in Hell is ever easy and things get even more complicated when she catches the eye of the infamous Radio Demon.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Angel Dust
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. The Deal

“You listen to me you little bitch!” A towering moth demon glowered. “I don’t pay you to sit on your ass and get high all day. You’re going to get on that stage in the next 5 minutes or so help me, I’m going to-”

“You’re going to **what** , Val?” The small impish demon glared back at him. She wasn’t very tall compared to most demons in hell. She was a little over 5 feet, medium length pastel pink hair, pale grey skin, and charcoal collared horns. Her body had several goat-like qualities too, such as her nose, hooved feet, and floppy ears. However she had a long pointed tail like an imp. 

Her eyes were the most expressive part of her though. They were dark red with bright blue irises that would glow depending on her mood. Which made her agitation obvious to the porn overlord alongside the sparkling blue static radiating from her body. “Your contract is with Dan, not me. You can’t make me do shit.”

Val threw down his cigarette and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. He narrowed his eyes, “Do you want to bet, Sugar?” 

“The fuck is going on back here?” Her boss, Dantalion, came stomping in the dressing room. He was dressed in his customary 3 piece suit and his grimoire at his side. Dantalion was a goetial demon. He had dominion over the music business in Hell among other things. Without his blessing it was nearly impossible to make it down there as a singer or musician. Tonight they were at Val’s club on the east side of the pentagram. Dan had lent her out to Valentino to perform as a headliner, but the little demon never agreed to do it herself. 

“You’re little billy goat is refusing to go on stage.” Val growled. Then he shoved her back against the wall and glared at Dan, “You better get her out there now so help me, I’ll pull back my support from your new investments.”

“Let her go and leave,” He demanded. “I’ll talk to her.” 

“You better.” Val towered over the other demon lord, then stomped out of the dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

Dan sighed and narrowed his eyes at his thrall. “Do you have anything to say for yourself, Camila?”

“Eat shit.” she growled, glaring at the human-like demon. Sometimes his face changed, but right now he had the face of a handsome young man that complimented his lean muscled body. She hated it. It made it so hard to argue with him sometimes.

“I’m going to make this easy for you then.” He sneered down at her. “You’re going to get on that stage and sing. I don’t care what substances you've taken, you’re going to do your job. Is that understood?”

“I never agreed to this shit.” She snapped. “I’m sick and tired of being hauled around to perform like a fucking clown. Let me guess, you’re going to make me fuck Valantino afterwards, aren’t ya? I’m not a fucking hooker, Dan!”

“You’ll do whatever I require you to do, Love.” Dan British accent got thicker, which usually meant she was trying his patients. He reached down and grabbed her by her jaw with bruising force and made her look up at him. Sparks flew off her and stung him, but he didn’t care. “That was the nature of our deal. I protect you from the dangers of hell and you sing for me. Or do I need to remind you who’s in charge here?”

“N-no.” Her eyes widened with fear and all the electricity flying off her suddenly stopped. She quickly shook her head. “I’ll… I’ll do it. I’ll do it.”

“Good girl.” He smirked down at her, pleased with her answer. “Now fix your makeup and run out there. The crowd is waiting.”

“Yes, sir.” she nodded weakly.

“Alright then, you got two minutes.” He told her and turned to leave, but he paused before he reached the door, “And no… you don’t have to entertain anyone else tonight. You can do whatever you want afterwards.” He told her quietly, then with that he left. 

A single tear ran down her face. This was her afterlife. Not long after she arrived in hell, an extermination began. She had gotten caught in the fray between angels and demons and she had little chance of surviving the ordeal on her own. That is until she ran into Dantalion, the powerful goetial demon. He knew she was a performer right off the bat and offered her sanctuary. The only thing was, she would have to sell her soul to him.

She touched the choker around her neck and sighed. It had a small coin that dangled from the front of it that had Dan’s sigil etched into it. The choker was the only indication she belonged to Dan. When she made the deal, it magically appeared around her neck, somewhat like a collar on a leash. Every demon’s binding contract took different forms on different demons. Take her friend Angel Dust for example, he had a heart on the back of his head that showed he belonged to Val. Deals were binding there in hell and most demon’s were indebted to someone higher above them. There was no escaping them, especially for her. She, like most people, never gave an expiration date to the deal she bound herself to, so she was his until he saw fit. But she knew he would never let her go. Not willingly anyway.

It had been okay for the first year. But then they entered into a somewhat unprofessional relationship, between servant and master. After she became his girl, a lot of shit changed. He began to push her into gigs she didn’t want to do, all back to back. Claiming it was for her own good and he wouldn’t allow her a moment's rest. Then he began to throw her at his business partners to help sweeten his deals, one of them being Val. He told her that she would do it if she really wanted to help and love him. Then finally he just started ordering her to do things without even trying to convince her. The nightmares he made her endure were endless. She was stuck and there was nothing she could do about it. 

So she spent most of her days as high as a kite or completely wasted. Sometimes both. So long as something was available she wasn’t going to go through this shit sober. She couldn’t. She’d lose her goddamn mind if she did. So before she left her room she pulled out a few pills for her purse and swallowed them down with a bottle of cheap beer. If she was lucky, she wouldn’t remember anything for the next few hours. She’d do her job. But that didn’t mean she was going to be good at it. She smirked. She hoped Val had insurance on this place because it wasn’t going to end well for him.

* * *

_Later that night…_

It was all blank for Cami until she found herself outside and pressed up against something rough and hard. Also something was crushing her neck and making it hard to breath. Was someone yelling at her? She wondered. Then she finally heard the voice loud and clear.

“You **stupid** fucking _bitch_!” One of Val’s henchmen grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. She recognized him instantly. He was a hellhound named Tony. He had been working for the moth overlord as a sort of body guard/enforcer for the past 5 years or so. She was kind of surprised he was there instead of Val. Val loved to get his hands dirty.

It took a second to focus, but she finally realized she was outside now. They were in a back alley not too far from Val’s club. Or well, where his club used to be. Not too far away, there was a big cloud of smoke and sirens going off in the distance. It looked like it got burned down. Camila was pretty sure she was the one that torched it. She had a vague memory of using her powers to shoot off some electricity at the bar and causing some of the alcohol to catch flame. In all honesty though, most of her memories that night were really fuzzy, so she couldn’t be completely sure. Setting things on fire down here was so easy though, so either way it wouldn’t have surprised her. It was a wonder that any of the buildings were still standing, “You burned down Val’s fucking club, you whore! Do you know how much you just cost him?”

Yup, it was her.

“Hey, I fulfilled my end of my deal to Dan. I gave those fuckers a damn show to remember. If Val doesn’t like it, He can take it up with him.”

“I think I’ll take it up with you.” He narrowed his eyes, then he smirked. “I’m going to carve up that pretty face of yours. And you know what? After I’m done with ya, ain’t no one going to want to see your ugly mug.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Cami Laughed, but then she felt dizzy and somewhat nauseous. She was coming down from her high.

“Shut up!” Tony growled and pulled a knife out in his right hand. He teasingly slid it over her breast to her navel, but he didn’t cut her skin yet. “You might be Dan’s girl, but that doesn’t mean you’re untouchable. You’re going to pay for what you did.”

“You better fucking let go…” Her eyes began to glow slightly and sparks began to flicker across her body. Shit faced or not, she didn’t take kindly to threats. Most of the time her hands would be tied by her contract with Dan, but tonight was different. She wasn’t under any other orders to play nice.

“You think that static shit is going to do anything to me? Please, that’s nothing compared to what Vox has put me through.” He leered down at her. Then he pulled back the knife.

“No!” She yelled. Cold panic settled in her chest and her body automatically sent a high voltage of electricity through his arms. Tony had cried out and dropped her, giving her a chance to get back on her hooves. 

“You bitch!” He doubled over in pain and stumbled back. “I’m going to tear you apart and mail you back to Dantalion piece by fucking piece!”

“Not today, asshole!” She waved her hands together and bolts of lighting shot out from her claws. She heard one last yelp for the massive wolf demon, then finally he fell to his knees and passed out unconscious. 

“Fuck that was close.” She sighed out in relief. It was over for now. Cami had no doubt what kind of horrors he had in mind for her and she had no intention of sticking around. So before he could get back up, Camila quickly adjusted her clothes and ran off. She was going to fucking wring Dan’s neck for leaving her to fend for herself. What had that fucker been thinking?

For the most part, Cami knew her way around Pentagram city. However this end of town was largely unfamiliar to her. It was already nightfall and the last thing she wanted was to continue walking around aimlessly. So she quickly took out her phone to go through her contacts and went down the list of possible people she could call for help, maybe even pick her up, Dan being excluded.

However before she could even send out her first text, she bumped into someone. “Excuse you.” She dismissed them. She didn’t even bother looking up to see who it was. That is, until she felt a grip on her arm. “You got a problem, p-”

“Yes as a matter of fact I do.” A tall man smiled coldly at her. He had short slicked back red hair, yellow eyes with red irises, grey blue skin, and a crisp looking old black suit with a top hat and cane. It had a human skull on the top of it. Cami didn’t recognize the man. Though he seemed handsome enough, he gave her a weird sense of dread that crept to the pit of her stomach. “And I believe you are just the person that can help me.”

“Listen, I don’t know what the hell you’re selling, but I’m not interested. Piss off.” This guy was giving her the creeps. She jerked her arm from him. He let her go and she backed away, but she didn’t get far.

“Are you sure about that, Camila Suarez? Even if it meant you could see your family again? Your husband, Jack? Or perhaps even your daughter?” That stopped her in her tracks.

“What are you talking about? How’d you know-”

The man's smile turned into a wicked grin, “Believe it or not, I know what your heart's true desire is. Call it a gift, a curse, it matters not in all honesty. However I happened to be uniquely qualified to help you achieve your heart's greatest desire. And…” He used his long legs to close the distance between them, “You are qualified to help me achieve mine. I have a deal for you Camila. If you would like to hear me out.”

“Who the hell are you?” She knitted her brows in confusion, “Are you some kind of creepy fan? How could you possibly know-”

“Right, yes. I suppose you could know my name.” He leered down at her. It made her skin crawl. “You can call me Azazel.” 

“Am I supposed to know what that means?” She raised a brow.

“No. I suppose not.” He chuckled. “But tell me. Are you interested?”

“Even if I was, you still haven't told me what you want from me or how you plan to make good on your end of the deal.” She crossed her arms.

“Yes, how rude of me.” He chuckled, “It's simple really. I need you to steal a magical item from Lucifer.”

“Lucifer? You mean the king of hell!?”

“Good, so you heard of him.” He smirked.

“Hell no! You can forget it, pal.”

“Trust me, child. It won’t be too hard.”

“Yeah?” she growled, “If it's so easy, why don’t you just do it yourself then?”

“Unfortunately, Lucifer has already set wards and protections against me. I cannot break through them and believe I have tried. No. It has to be you. You’re becoming one of hell’s greatest singers, yes? Lucifer is going to book you for this year's grand ball. You will be one of several performers. It will be the perfect opportunity to swipe it right under his nose, or well, face. He doesn’t have a nose. The man is too foolhardy these days to even consider someone like you could pull a fast one on him. Besides, you’re not a delicate flower… I saw what you did to Valantino’s lackey-”

“He was drunk-”

“And so were you. I believe you even took some opioids too- well, among other things. And you still managed to knock him out! That demon was no pushover, child. There aren’t many demons who could do something like that. Especially a thrall.” He smiled. “It's really a shame you sold your soul so soon after arriving here. You would have been a force to have reckoned with.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” she rolled her eyes.

“Now just hear me out. It’s called the Morning Star. Its a powerful item that will allow me to take control of all of Hell. With it, I can give you a one way ticket to your family-”

“The Morning Star…?”

The man saw the gears in her head turning behind her eyes. “Before you get any ideas... You won’t be able to use it. It doesn’t work for normal demons. In fact, if you tried, your soul would be burned from the inside out just from attempting to channel its power.”

“Then how can you use it?” She arched a brow.

“You can already sense I am not your average demon. Yes?” He stepped closer to her. “We’ll just leave it at that.”

“No! You tell me right now or I’m walking!” She gritted her teeth.

“Then you’ll never see your darling Fiona’s smile again.” He narrowed his eyes, “You know… She was quite heartbroken when your husband told her you wouldn’t be going to heaven. To be separated from your mother for all eternity at such a young age…”

“You motherfucker!” Her eyes glowed blue. 

“Now, now, no need to get testy.” He waved his finger in her face, then offered his hand. “Just take my offer.” A bright red and purple light began to swirl around them.“I will see to it you are reunited with your family… and in return you will retrieve the item for me.”

However the little goat demon still wasn’t buying it. “Right, and I’m the tooth fairy. I think you’re forgetting something pal.” she tapped on her choker, “I sold me soul here. I couldn’t leave hell even if I wanted to.” 

“A minor detail.” He waved it off. “Like I said, I will have full control of hell. Breaking a contract of a mere goetial demon will be nothing.”

“... No” she still shook her head. There was nothing ’mere’ about a goetial demon. Those fucker were near the top of the food chain in hell. “That shits too good to be true. You’re telling me you can break my contract and get me into heaven. I’m being punk’d here. Did Ashton Kutcher die? He’s hiding behind a bush or something isn’t he?”

“This isn’t a trick, child. This is as straight forward of a deal as you’re ever going to get down here. Now... Do you accept?”

“No, not yet. You’re going to have to word it differently if you want me to agree.” She already made one shitty deal with one powerful demon. She wasn’t about to make another.

The tall man frowned and looked rather annoyed, “Really? How should I ‘word’ it then?”

“Say I will spend my afterlife in heaven **with** my family **for the rest** of eternity. And that we will be happy! I don’t want you thinking you can just double cross me once I see my family. Once I see them, I am going to enjoy my time with them! That won’t be taken from me.”

“Child, I would _NeVeR_.” He chuckled, “But if you insist, very well.” He repeated the deal again, this time following her specifications. “What do you say now? Deal?”

Camila hesitated for a moment, looking at the hand being offered to her. Everything about this man set off a red flag in her head. Then way he spoke, his fancy outfit, even the fucking deal itself was insane. However, despite all that, she couldn’t pass up a real opportunity to be with her family. All she wanted was to see her little girl. Through all the parties and shit she tried to use to distract herself, she could never forget them. They were all she wanted. Even in death. She would never forgive herself if she passed this up.

So Cami slowly reached out and shook his hand cautiously. “Deal.” She nodded and the light zeroed in on their hands and formed a circle around them with several ancient runes she had never seen before. Once she let go, it slowly shrunk until it became a simple lock tattoo on the inside of her forearm. A sign that she was bound to another deal. 

“Very good.” He bowed his head, “I shall be in contact with you in the near future once the ball comes around. I suggest you make some contingency plans in case your performance falls through for whatever reason. This deal cannot fail, do you understand me?”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah I got-”

The man's demeanor suddenly changed and he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her off the ground. He was forcing her to look up at him and pay attention. “I’m going to tell you this once and only once, Camila Suarez. If you fail me, for any reason. I will destroy your soul and everything you hold dear down here. Is that understood?”

Cami felt herself sweating, but she wasn’t going to let this fucker see that he was scaring her. So she just glared up at him and smirked, “You call that a threat?” She laughed, “Go ahead! Put me out of my misery. Hate to break it to ya, but its not like I care about anyone down here, bitch.”

“Many say that.’ He warned, “They all think that just because they’re in hell, they don’t have anything left to lose. But they do. They always do.” He dropped her to her feet and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” She demanded. They weren’t done talking, were they?

“I’ll see you around, child.” He tipped his hat to her. “Do think about what I said and stay out of trouble. I will send word for you soon.” 

“Wait-” Cami took off to try and talk to him some more, but just as she got within arms reach, he disappeared. “What the fuck?” She blinked, looking around wildly. Was this one of his powers? How? "What just?”

Camila let out a frustrated growl and kicked over a public trash bin. Demon mice went scurrying away. Disgusting.

Then she pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh, “What the fuck do I just get myself into?”

* * *

Here's a picture of what she looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fic. I recently fell in love with the Hazbin and Helluva Boss Shows and needed to write a fic about it. Please feel free to let me know what you think or any suggestions if you guys have them. I did post this fic a while back, but i didn't like it, so I tried to flesh it out a bit more and decided to start over. I hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks, but we'll see.  
> Again, thanks for reading.


	2. Blood of the Covenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You know. Graphic Violence and abuse. Just wanted to put that out there.

It had been a week since her last encounter with Azazel and she hadn’t heard a peep form the man. Not that she cared. The ball he mentioned wasn’t going to happen for another year or so before the next extermination. So there was plenty of time to deal with it later. 

Today was the cleanse. For 24 hours straight, the demon world was going to be thrown into a crazy purge where angels would come and kill as many demons as they could find. She’d usually be staying at her penthouse in the center of Pentagram city, however Dantalion’s Palace had much better security for this occasion. She was staying in the room he made for her when she first signed her soul over to him, standing by the full length window giving her a clear view of the city. She was in a small black dress the demon lord had designed for her and already on her way to a drunken haze. This time of year always made her uncomfortable. It brought back too many memories of when she got caught out there. It was the scariest thing she had ever gone through. She had to pour herself another glass of wine just thinking about it.

“There, there, love.” She stiffened as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. It was Dantalion. “You know you’re safe here.” He whispered in her ear, “So do try to relax.”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She twisted herself away from him. “Can you just leave me alone? I’m not in the mood right now, Dan.” He was part of the reason she hated this time of year.

“You’re never in the mood these days.” He rolled his eyes. He had a new face now. It was that of an older African woman with long curly white hair. He had paused hoping she would reply, but he was only met with silence. “Anyways I have some news for you.”

“What?”

“Your schedule is getting booked for the upcoming year. On top of your tour of the 7 rings, you are also going to be performing at Lucifer’s ball after the winter solstice.”

Camila eyebrows went up, “Really?”

“Yes, it seems that one of Lucifer's inner circle asked for you specifically.”

‘I wonder who that could have been.’ Camila frowned and rolled her eyes. It had to be Azazel, but she found it interesting he had such a close relationship to the king he was trying to dethrone. “How bout that.”

“You’re going to have to do extra rehearsals to make sure your performance is flawless.” The goetial demon told her, “I don’t want a repeat of last week’s fiasco, is that understood?”

“That moth fucker had it coming and you know it.” She took a sip of her wine.

“Regardless,” He gripped her jaw and forced her to look up at him, “I don’t want it to happen again. People pay you to sing, not burn down your venues.”

“Whatever.” she jerked away.

“... I am… Sorry I had left you before your performance had been over. Urgent business came up and I had to leave.”

The two of them hadn’t spoken about that night much, but he knew one of Val’s men had tried to hurt her. She didn’t believe for a second that the demon lord actually felt concerned for her wellbeing. If anything he was worried about his investment into her. 

“You could have at least left me a bodyguard.”

“I should have.” He nodded. His face changed to a handsome young man with long brown dreads and hazel eyes, “Forgive me, Love. It won’t happen again.” She knew that was a fucking lie.

“Sure, Dan.” She mumbled.

“You know. Starting after this cleanse you don’t have much scheduled next month beside your normal routine with your vocal coach. Why don’t we go on a vacation together?”

“Together?” She raised a brow, “Like you and me? 

“Yes!” He smiled, “I hear the Lust ring is lovely this time of year.”

“If its a choice, then I’ll pass.”

“Oh come now.” He hummed into her ear. She could almost feel his lips on the tip of her ear, “You could use one and frankly so could I. We’ve both been so busy-”

“And who’s fault is that?” She narrowed her eyes.

“-we both could use some time to unwind.”

Camila just rolled her eyes and took another sip of her wine, “Again, I’ll pass.”

“Why must you be so difficult all the time, Camila?”

“What? You can still go.” She shrugged, “I’m sure Louise would love to go with you.” she muttered.

“I told you, that was only one time-”

“Tell it to someone who cares.”

“You know you’re the only demoness for me, love. Even on the first day I saw you, I knew I had to make you mine.” He walked over and cupped her cheek. “You’re beautiful, you have the most lovely voice Hell has ever seen. One would have to be a fool not to see that.”

“So you had me sign my soul over to you so that you could have a relationship with me for the get go?”

“Not from the get go. I wanted to give you space. You needed it, being new to hell and all.”

“You’re such a charmer.” She rolled her eyes.

“Come now, Love.” He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. “Why don’t we go to bed? It’s getting late. You need your beauty sleep after all.” His hand reached around and groped her ass as he lowered himself and started kissing the side of her neck.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” she pushed him away.

“Come on, Love.” Dantalion started to looked annoyed, “What are you still angry about? Haven’t I’ve been good to you the past few days?”

The man had to be out of his mind if he thought being polite for a few minutes would erase their problems.

“Maybe don’t be an asshole and I might act better.” She rolled her eyes. She was about to drink some more when suddenly a leash extended from her choker to Dan’s hand and he pulled on it hard. It was so unexpected that she fell on the floor and accidentally dropped and shattered her glass. 

She coughed, trying to get air back in her lungs.

“Why do you make me do this to you, Camila?” The goetial demon knelt down next to her and pulled up on the leash. He had her half dangling by her neck. He gripped her chin and made her look at him. He could hear the wheeze in the small goat-like demon's breaths. “You know how much I  **_hate_ ** disciplining you.” His face suddenly turned to that of a beautiful young Asian woman. He had a sick smirk plastered across his lips. “I give you so much and treat you so well and you can’t be bothered to do the same for me!”

“Yeah-” She coughed, “You treat me… rEaL fUcKiNg WeLl, Asshole.”

“I really don’t appreciate the sarcasm.” He replied somewhat calmly, “Now, I don’t ask much from you. I give you everything, you know. So put on a fucking smile and give me a kiss-” He tried to lower his lips to hers, but in a moment of drunken panic her body moved before she could even think about what she was doing. In a lapse in judgement she reached out and grabbed the broken stand from her wine glass and shoved it into the Demon lord’s eye. 

It was in that moment that she realized she made a mistake. Camila's eyes went wide as she froze and panic settled in.

Dantalion immediately let her go

And he screamed. 

Tears began to well up in her eyes, “D-Dan? I’m-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

The demon lord backhanded her and sent her flying across the room. “It seems I’ve been too kind to you as of late,” He half roared, half screamed, “Too lenient with your behavior.” The room around her began to get dark. “It’s about time I’ve reminded you why I’m the one in charge here.”

“No!” Camila was nearly frozen with panic “P-Please! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” She stuttered, “It won't happen again! I swear!”

“Oh I know it won’t.” His eyes turned red and he grabbed her by her hair. “Now be a good girl and stay still.” 

He began to choke her, cutting off her airway. It wouldn’t kill her, but it still hurt all the same. She tried to desperately claw at his arm, shock him, anything she could possibly do to let him go, but it was useless.

“Pathetic bitch.” He muttered under his breath, “After all the shit I do for you…” He grabbed her right hand and twisted it painfully until it snapped. She would have screamed if she could. “And you’re still  _ ungrateful _ !” Then he slammed her body down on the glass coffee table in the room. It shattered underneath her from the force. She could feel all the shards of glass cutting into her back.

“Dantalion! Stop!” She whimpered, “Don’t do this... Dan!”

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. “You would be nothing without me, you know that?” He grabbed a broken wooden leg from the table and hit her in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of her, she could feel some of her ribs crack. “You would be dead! Broke! No one would even care about you!” 

She tried to catch her breath. She struggled against his grasp and tried to block his attacks, but it was all useless. She knew it was. However she made one last stitch effort and blasted him again. This seemed to actually catch him by surprise. The blast of electricity seemed to throw him off balance and he fell backwards.

Camila didn’t waste any time, she used her left hand to push herself up. Her body was completely running on adrenaline. She almost reached the door, but then something hit her in the back of the head and her body crumbled to the floor. The last thing she remembered was a ripping sound and her world fading to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll guys, I hope You liked the chapter. I just wanted to go in a bit more detail with her relationship with Dantalion before she joins the hazbin crew. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'll be reading it over soon. If this is my last chapter for the year, I hope you all have a nice holiday and new year.


End file.
